


Teddy Bears

by LadyCookieCupcake



Series: The Life of the Han Family (and the rest of the Mystic Messengers Crew) [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Children are waaayy too hyper for their own good xD, F/M, Gen, Setting - Shopping Mall, Young teenage Leon, mother reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: 'It was only meant to be a short trip... It wasn't supposed to take long.And then you agreed to take your bored son with you.'





	Teddy Bears

 “Look, Mum! It’s a reindeer!”  
  
 “Mum, can I get this?”  
  
 “Mum, will Uncle Yoosung like this?”  
  
 “Mum...Mum...Mum!”  
  
  Finally sitting down, you took a deep breath to try and calm yourself, the smell of food filling your nostrils but you ignored it for a moment in order to catch your breath. Your heart was pounding and your feet ached. All you wanted was to sit down and regret your decision to wear heels...and bring your son with you to go Christmas shopping.  
  
  It was only meant to be a short trip (for you still had to make those cookies for Leon’s school dance), and really, there were only a few more bits and pieces you had to get, things you needed to stock up on more (wrapping paper, a card you forget, a couple more tags to put on the presents, things like that).  
  
 It wasn’t supposed to take long.  
  
  And then you agreed to take your bored son with you to prevent him from wrecking anything in said boredom, and hell broke loose. Your son absolutely loved Christmas (no matter how many times he insisted he did not), all the lights, the colours, the costumes, the presents, everything. There was not a single piece of Christmas he hated; he especially loved the Christmas-themed novels (nothing beat ' _The Day the Grinch Stole Christmas_ ' and ' _A Christmas Carol'_ ).  
  
  He loved it all, and honestly, you loved it too if only because it made him a kid again, gave him that same sparkle he was slowly growing out of. Once he saw Christmas had finally arrived, the joy in his eyes returned, just like it had when he was younger and less..teenagery.  
  
  So, you weren’t surprised when, as soon as he saw the dangling, twinkling Christmas decorations and the massive tree in the centre of the shopping mall, he squealed ( _‘I did not squeal, mum_ ’ he would insist later, to whoever would listen and ignore him) and began acting as if he’d seen his favourite singer was singing a song just for him.  
  
  And then the rest of the things came in; Santa’s Grotto, staff members walking around wearing tinsel-covered headbands and elf-hats and Christmas jumpers, people carrying presents (some already wrapped by the store workers, most waiting to be wrapped once it got home); and he practically burst, excitedly exclaiming and pointing at every little colour and light he saw.  
  
  You honestly never thought he’d stop, and then he’d seen something in a toy shop. It was quite a small shop, tucked away between two larger, more-known shops. The lights were dim inside but not enough to look menacing, more...homely.  
  
  You followed Leon as he slowly stepped inside, looking around with wide eyes as if mesmerised, and you were just about to ask if he had seen anything he liked when Leon paused, his eyes impossibly-wider as he stared down the cutest teddy bear ever.  
  
  It was a vintage-styled teddy bear with stiff arms and legs whenever you moved it, and a stitched nose. Its fur was a golden-brown and curled faintly, just slightly covering its glassy hazel eyes, and covering it was a faded, baby-blue coat buttoned up with faded, brown buttons to cover his chest. It was beautiful, and you knew the moment your son fell in love with it.  
  
  Looking over at you, all it took was one look and you were buying it for him under the deal that he could have it, but he’d have to wait for Christmas Day. He wouldn’t get any early gifts, regardless of whether he knew about it or not. He frowned a little but nodded, and as soon as it was brought, he held the bag with such delicacy, he might as well have been holding a newborn babe.  
  
  And then, that was that. That was all it took for him to calm down, and suddenly, you could breathe again. Now, sitting down at a table at McDonalds, you silently thank the bear for appearing when it did. You took another deep breath, silently glancing over at your son who was too busy stuffing his face with a Big Mac, and smiled - and then proceeded to do the same to your own food.  
  
 Sure, they were a little hectic but you would always love your days out with your son, no matter what.


End file.
